New Heroes At Hogwarts
by TheRealWiseGirl
Summary: What happens when Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase find out that their Godly Parents are also wizards and that they want them to attend Hogwarts (along with best friend Grover)? And after they arrive how does Harry Potter feel when he's no longer the bravest wizard and how does Hermione feel when she's no longer the smartest witch? Percabeth, maybe Thalico and Girry later on
1. Intro

**Hi so this is an introduction to my new series, which will be a crossover with PJO (Percy Jackson and the Olympians) and HP (Harry Potter).**

 **The Storyline/Summary:**

What happens when Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase find out that their Godly Parents are also wizards and that they want them to attend Hogwarts (along with best friend Grover)? And after they arrive how does Harry Potter feel when he's no longer the bravest wizard and how does Hermione feel when she's no longer the smartest witch? And why do Harry and Percy feel betrayed when Ron and grover become best friends?

 **Characters I Plan On Including So Far:**

Percy Jackson

Annabeth Chase

Grover Underwood

Thalia Grace

Nico Di Angelo

Bianca Di Angelo

Silena Beauregard

Charles Beckendorf

Travis and Connor Stoll

Piper McLean

Jason Grace

Katie Gardner

Clarisse La Rue

Sally Jackson

Athena

Poseidon

Aphrodite

Zeus

Hades

Chiron

Harry Potter

Hermione Granger

Ron Weasley

Ginny Weasley

Fred and George Weasley

Seamus Finnigan

Dean Thomas

Lavender Brown

Draco Malfoy

Rubeus Hagrid

Luna Lovegood

Neville Longbottom

Cho Chang

Katie Bell

Albus Dumledore

Severus Snape

Minerva McGonagall

Gregory Goyle

Vincent Crabbe

Pansy Parkinson

Padma Patil

Parvati Patil

Horace Slughorn

Romilda Vane

 **When The Story Takes Place:**

I kind of want to focus on what's going on between the PJO characters and the HP characters so I'm not going to include any of that stuff with Voldemort, but this is supposed to take place in their 6th Year at Hogwarts. So yeah, it's their 6th year and also Percy, Annabeth, Grover and Harry, Ron, Hermione are all 16 along with others in their year. But no stuff with prophecies, Voldemort or anything like that.

 **Ok I think that's all. So yeah… But if you have any questions or ideas for what I should write please tell me!**

 **Byeeee ^-^**


	2. Magic and Demigods

**Hi this is my new crossover between PJO and HP. Demigods and wizards included (obviously). Don't forget to review :)**

 **!DISCLAIMER! : I am neither Rick Riordan nor J.K. Rowling, therefore I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

 **Sadly :(**

* * *

 **Percy's POV (Tuesday 6:00 am)**

So there I was sleeping, pretty soundly mind you, when all of a sudden I heard someone shouting outside.

"GROVER! DID YOU _EAT_ MY CAN OF HAIRSPRAY?!"

Hairspay can? What?

"T-t-thalia, I-I didn't m-m-mean to..." I heard him stutter. Poor guy. Thalia's probably gonna kill him, of course if he had eaten Silena's hairspray… well let's just say I don't think he'd survive long enough to even stutter out an apology.

I listened to them argue for a bit because it was just too funny, you may think that sounds mean but come on! Who doesn't enjoy a bit of good banter? I was in the middle of laughing out loud after hearing Thalia shouting numerous ways she was going to kill Grover, when I heard a different voice shouting. And worst of all the voice was yelling my name.

"PERCY! Chiron needs to see you, me and Gover right away!" I quickly recognized the voice as Annabeth and I started getting up.

"PERCY NOW!" Annabeth screamed.

I got up a lot quicker, running around my room whilst yanking clothes on. Not gonna lie, Annabeth kind of scares me shitless when she's like that. You know: her grey eyes cold and narrowed, arms crossed, nostrils flaring, breathing fire and steam practically blowing out of her ears. Not in a literal sense, but you can visualise it pretty well.

I ran out of my cabin and looked around to find her. She was standing outside my door with a hard expression on her face, but as she saw me her face relaxed, her eyes widened and her mouth turned into a comical 'O' shape.

"What?" I asked slightly irritated. I thought we were in a hurry and she was just standing there not doing anything!

"Erm… Percy, you don't have-" she started speaking when I heard some Aphrodite girl giggle as they passed us.

"Nice six-pack Percy!" they squealed in harmony.

Annnd that's when I realized I forgot to put a shirt on. I looked down, then at the Aphrodite girls (I didn't know their names; I just call them squealing girl 1 and squealing girl 2) and then at Annabeth - who's expression was now a smirk. I cursed a few times and my face turned a bright shade of red.

So after that awkward encounter, I raced back inside, put on a random t-shirt and made my way over to the Big House with Annabeth. Also, Thalia got over the hairspray incident with Grover and stomped back to her cabin before she realized that her secret stash of Coca Cola was also gone. But by the time she had finished screaming that she was actually going to slaughter Grover, he had already ran off. When she finds him he's a goner for sure this time.

But anyways, I got to the Big House and mentally prepared myself as I walked through the door to Chiron's office. At first I thought everything was normal: Annabeth and Grover went and sat on the wooden chairs in front of Chiron's desk, Chiron was in his wheelchair behind the desk and Mr D was glaring at me from the corner of the room. But then I saw a weird guy with a pointy hat, a robe and a beard long enough that it could probably reach Hades, standing right next to Chiron. I stiffled a laugh. This guy looked like Merlin.

"Take a seat Perseus", I flinched as Chiron said this: I hated being called Perseus. But either way I sat down next to Annabeth, who gave me look that showed me just how much she wanted to laugh out loud at my misery.

"I guess you're probably wondering why I brought you here", said Chiron. "Well Percy, Annabeth, Grover… how much do you know about magic?" after he said this, the room filled with an ominous silence. We all looked at each other with raised eyebrows and then at the guy with the beard. _Magic?_

* * *

 **Annabeth's POV (Tuesday 5:47 am)**

 _(Inside Annabeth's Dream)_

 _Percy runs across the meadow and finds Annabeth cying under a huge willow tree. He sits down and takes her hand: this startles her, but as she looks up and sees him she starts crying even harder._

" _What's wrong wise girl?" Percy asks Annabeth, concern filling his voice._

" _I'm sad…" Percy rolls his eyes asks her if he can know why. To this annabeth shakes her head vigorasly, her eyes going wide._

" _I can't tell_ you _!" she gasps and Percy raises his eyebrows at her and smirks._

" _Then I guess I'll to convince you…" Percy puts his hands in Annabeth's hair and starts to lean in. Annabeth's heart starts racing, but her eyes close and she starts to lean in too. As she gets closer to him she realises he smells like the ocean and that his whole being just radiates warmth and happiness and that his touch sends little shivers through her entire body and how it would be at least 3 seconds until their lips would meet…_

 _3_

 _2_

 _1_

My eyes then fly open and I jerk up into a sitting position on my bed. _WTF?_

I start to get dressed, all thoughts of the dream shoved to the back of my mind if not completely out of it, when all of a sudden there's a tap on my door and Grover appears.

"Annabeth, Chiron needs to see us. Oh, and percy too so can you go get him once you're dressed?"

"Yeah, sure" I muttered back.

For some reason I was anxious about seeing Percy, but as Grover was leaving I thought of something else.

"Wait Grover!" He turned around, raising his eyebrows.

"Why does Chiron need to see us?" I asked, but to my dismay Grover shrgged his shoulders and simply left without another word. After that I was extremely frustrated as I walked to Percys cabin. I HATED not knowing things: as a child of Athena it felt natural to just know everything.

I walked up to his cabin and shouted into the doorway.

"PERCY! Chiron needs to see you, me and Gover right away!"

Nothing. Stupid seaweed brain.

"PERCY!"

I heard a small groan from the inside and then the sound of someone rushing around.

I was waiting outside when all of a sudden Percy stumbles out. Shirtless. I stared for a bit, slightly speechless, but then looked at his irritated expression.

He caught me looking and snapped, "What?"

"Erm… Percy, you don't have-" I started, but then I heard someone giggle behind us. I turned around and saw Lacy and Valentina staring at Percy. Lacy and Valentina Diaz are both daughters of Aphrodite, Godess of Love. Ew.

"Nice six-pack Percy!" they squealed in harmony, and I have a feeling they would have said more but I just glared at them until they slowly backed away with scared looks on their pretty little faces.

Percy's pretty little face however, had turned bright red as he looked down and realized they were right. I smirked as he cursed and ran back inside, re-emerging 20 seconds later but this time weraing a blue shirt.

"Let's just go" his face was still red. How cute. _I meant sarcastically_ I thought to myself.

Eventually we met up with Grover and walked to the Big House. Me and Grover went in and sat down on the wooden seats, but Percy paused and looked around the room. His eyes finally settled on a strange looking man stood near to Chiron. He had a long white beard, a pointy hat, long purple robes and half moon glasses resting on the end of his nose. As soon as I saw him I got Merlin vibes. He looked like a wizard _Ha! A wizard, real funny Annabeth! As if …_

"Take a seat Perseus", he flinched as Chiron said this: he hated being called Perseus. But either way he took a seat next to me, but as he did I had to use all my strength not to laugh at his annoyed expression. He glared at me for a second but I just smiled at him. He stiffled a laugh and turned to look at Chiron.

"I guess you're probably wondering why I brought you here", said Chiron. "Well Percy, Annabeth, Grover… how much do you know about magic?" after he said this, the room filled with an ominous silence. We all looked at each other with raised eyebrows and then at the guy with the beard. _Magic?_

* * *

 **Harry's POV (Monday 6:00 am)**

I fell asleep the night before whilst looking at the Maraunders Map, so obviously when I woke up my hair was a big flop on the top of my head, my glasses for askew and the covers were replaced by the map.

I propped myself up and fixed my glasses, but just as I got up I fell down again from laughing at Ron. He had halfway fallen out of bed, his hair was sticking up and he was snoring loudly. But then all of a sudden Neville rushes in shouting, and also tripping on his shoe laces as he does so.

"Ron, Harry! Get up!" He pants, he looks out of breath and his face is bright red. _Either from running or he's embarrassed because he tripped_ I thought to myself.

"What is it? Why are you all red?"

"I ran the whole way! And all I know is that Dumbledore needs to see you and Ron"

I started getting up and muttered "All right then, thank you for the details".

Neville then looked a bit nervous, this was probably because he didn't want me any more peeved off than i already was. I don't usually get mad that easily, but I hate not knowing something. I was a bit like Hermione in that sense: she needs to know everything (if she doesn't know already) and sometimes it got a bit annoying.

"He says it's urgent Harry…" Neville trailed off as I shot him a glare.

After that he rushed out just as quickly as he had rushed in, leaving me all alone to wake up Ron. I groaned as I remembered the last time Ron was woken up this early (it was 6:02 - Neville had woken me at 6:00).

 _(Flashback - The Time After Hermione Had Woken Ron Up)_

 _The school's hospital doors were being pushed open as an unconscious Ron is dragged in by Harry, followed by Hermione._

" _Why on earth would you blast him into the wall, Hermione?" Harry muttered angrily._

 _Hermione crossed her arms and turned to glare at Harry._

" _It's not my fault that he was actually ludicrous enough to try and attack me first!" she spat back._

" _I did tell you not to wake him up, so you were warned…"_

" _Whatever" she huffed, dropping the matter._

I laughed thinking back, but then thought of an ingenious plan.

I put on my invisibility cloak and took a step back. Then I got my wand and made Ron's giant glass of water levitate above his head. And then I tipped it all over him.

As the cold water hit his face and spilled all over him, he jumped up waving his arms at the surrounding space.

"BLOODY HELL! WHO WOKE ME UP?!" he started screaming, still swatting at the space around him. He knew it was me of course.

I threw off my cloak and I started laughing at his furious, drenched face.

"HARRY!" he shouted again. I rolled my eyes as he pathetically tried to lunge for me (I easily dodged him - I had experience from when I was living with the Dursley's and had to evade Dudley on a daily basis).

"Come on, we have somewhere we need to be!" Ron gave me a puzzled look but started getting changed when I didn't give him any further information.

5 mins later we had gotten dressed and were on our way to Dumbledore's office when we bumped into someone.

"Oh, hi Hermione" me and Ron both said.

"Ron, Harry what are you doing up so early?" As she said this she looked at Ron, smirking.

He glared at her and crossed his arms. "We might ask you the same question"

Hermione's eyes narrowed but she still answered, "Professor Dumbledore asked to see me, for your information."

Me and Ron looked at each other then at Hermione. Of course Dumbledore would ask us three for something.

Ron huffed "Well us too. Now let's go, we're already late." And we started walking to Dumbledore's office.

When we got there Dumbledore was sitting in his usual place, but behind him there was a centaur. He looked different though, cleaner and more human than the others I had met. Speaking of centaurs I had met, I don't think I had ever even seen him before.

As we walked in, Dumbledore gestured for us to sit down. Ron was staring at the centaur with wide eyes, whilst Hermione's eyebrows were scrunched together as if she was trying to remember something.

"I guess you are probabbly wondering why I have brought you here" Dumledore started. "Well I have some news for you, but before I tell you I must ask you a question…"

He slowly rose out of his seat to get a book from his shelf.

"How much do you know about the Greek Gods?" He turned around and swiftly placed the book in front of us.

On the book it read _The History of Greek Gods and Demigods._ What are _Demigods_?

Me and Ron both looked at each other with the same mask of confusion and we waited for Hermione to say, " _Yes of course! I know everything about Gods and Demigods!"_

But nothing, just a blank but slightly frustrated expression left on her face.

* * *

 **Okay 1st chapter finally done! Sorry it took so long: I couldn't figure out how to start it. But anyways, I'll try to upload again soon and also plez review and give me any ideas for what I should do next!**

 **Tyyyyy 4 reading and…**

 _ **Byeee ^-^**_


	3. Explanations at Camp Half Blood

**Heyyy (=^ v ^=)**

 **Don't forget to review!**

* * *

 **Percy's POV**

Magic? Well I guess we're magical, I mean that I have powers you could consider as 'magic'. And besides I know that me and Annabeth have magic items (her invisibility cap and my sword riptide) so I guess that counts.

But either way I scoffed. "We're magic, aren't we?"

Chiron's eyes narrowed as he spoke, "I'm talking about a different kind of magic Percy."

"Like what? Pulling rabbits out of hats and shouting 'abracadabra'?" I laughed.

"Percy this is not a joke!" Chiron suddenly bellowed and everyone jumped except from Mr D and the bearded man. I looked at Annabeth and Grover, who's faces were both identical masks of shock.

Chiron calmed down and started talking again.

"Just let me explain and then you can crack all the jokes you want. Do you understand?"

He looked at all of us and then stared at me until I nodded.

"Well then. As you should probably know, thousands of years ago Hecate gave the gods the power of magic. And when the gods had children, it didn't matter if with a mortal or immortal, the childen would inherit their parent's magical abilities. But what we didn't know is that Hecate actually gave her gift of magic to a group of mortals. The group of magical humans got larger and larger over the years and became known as witches and wizards. They still exist today and are far more common than they used to be. Currently, most witches and wizards attend or have previously attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But since we don't know much about it that's where you come in. Like I told you before: you all have the magic of Hecate in you blood you and are considered as magical beings. Even you Grover. So I am going to send you three to Hogwarts in order to learn how to use and control your abilities. And that's mostly it. Are there any questions?"

Chiron looked at all of us and we shook our heads, still in shock a bit from Chiron's sudden outburst.

Seemingly pleased, he smiled at us and gestured towards the man in the corner, who also smiled at us.

"I think it's time to handover to our special guest, who will kindly explain the rest of the plan to you."

At that moment the old man in the corner stepped forward. His wrinkly eyes gleamed under his half-moon spectacles and he once again smiled at all of us.

He spoke in a frail, but powerful and loud voice. "My name is Albus Dumbledore, but I will soon be known to you as Professor Dumbledore."

"I am the headmaster of Hogwarts and I am very pleased that you will be attending" He looked at all of us individually.

"Once we have had this discussion you will go back to your cabis and pack everything you consider necessary. At 6:00 am on Wednesday you will wake up and my friend and groundskeeper Harris will take you to London. Once in London you will stay in a hotel on Diagonal Alley, and you will stay there for two days. I am also going to give you a loan of 5000 galleons and with that you will buy everything you need for your year at Hogwarts. After your two days are up you will be escorted to Kings Cross Station and you will begin your journey to Hogwarts."

Ok that was a lot of information to take in 2 minutes. And the way he spoke was a bit weird, it might have been the brittish accent but the way he spoke was a lot more formal and flowed less than when Chiron spoke to us.

I looked over to Annabeth who's expression would have seemed cool and collected to an outsider, but I knew her and I could see in her eyes she was really excited. But of course grover couldn't hide his emotions.

"OH MY GODS! And I swore I would never say that, but this is so cool. I mean we're gonna like be wizards with like pointy hats and those sticks we can wave around-" Annabeth's glare told him it was time to stop talking.

Chiron chuckled and gestured towards the door. "It's time to pack. You can say bye to your friends if you have any."

We all laughed except for Mr D who hadn't said a word this whole time. But of course just as I was leaving I heard him call after me.

"Peter Johnson!" I groaned as I turned around.

"Yes sir?"

"There is a student within Hogwarts who's father I know. The boy himself is called Draco Malfoy and I would appreciate if you could make his acquaintance." Why was he being so formal. I pondered for a moment.

"Come on you little brat, answer me!" There we go.

"Yes sir…" I muttered and stepped out before he could say anymore.

After I walked out I started looking for Annabeth before I realised she's probably packing. No harm in stopping by and helping her I guess.

* * *

 **Annabeth's POV**

OK that was a lot to take in. Like a lot. I mean like A LOT. My brain felt just about ready to explode as I walked over to my cabin. And also when Chiron said to pack everything necessary that didn't really help because in my opinion everything was necessary. Unfortunately in my 'thinking mode' I like to call it, I bumped into Silena and knocked her to the ground.

"Ouch! I SWEAR TO THE GODS THAT IF YOU RUINED MY HAIR I'M GONNA - oh, hi Annabeth." She took my hand and I helped pull her up.

"Hey…"

"What's up?" She looked at me sceptically and raised her eyebrows, she was good at reading people's emotions, and even better at getting people to spill them. So obviously I told her everything about Hogwarts and by the end her mouth was hanging open in shock, but not at what I thought.

"Ohmigods! Do you realise what's going to happen?" She asked, her eyes wide and serious.

"Erm… I'm going to learn magic?" I asked and looked at her if she was crazy.

"No! Well that too, but I meant about Percy. You and him are gonna go to this new school and there's going to be tons of girls after him. You gotta snag him first, before someone else does!"

I went red and gave her a hard look. "Why should I care?"

Silena rolled her eyes and said this as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Because you like him!" She squealed like those girls in movies. All that's left is for her to start jumping up and down, clapping her hands.

"I do not!" But my face was burning up and I didn't want to look at her.

"Whatever, you're just in denial. You'll figure it out one day", I scowled at her and proceed to walk to my cabin.

"Oh, by the way I'll stop by in a couple minutes to help you pack."

I nodded and waved her off: it was too hard to stay mad at her.

I got to my cabin and pulled out a giant, grey suitcase. When fully packed it was probably heavier than me, so I have no idea how I'm going to carry it around. But anyways, time to start packing! First I went to my bookshelf and put every single book in my suitcase which took up about half of it, which didn't leave much space for my clothes and whatnot. Oh well, knowledge over appearance.

I was in the middle of deciding how many daggers I should take when I heard someone come in. I took my dagger, spun round and held the dagger to the intruder's throat.

"Hey! Damn Wise Girl, chill. It's just me!" I looked up, oh yeah it was Percy.

"Stupid Seaweed Brain! How many times have I told you to not sneak up on me?" I stepped away from him and put my dagger down.

Percy's hands flew up in surrender. "I was just about to say hi, but then you attacked me!"

Ok maybe I did act a bit too quickly, but still.

"What's with all the books?" Percy took one out of the suitcase and raised his eyebrows.

"They're necessary", I huffed and snatched the book from him. I guess he was right, I don't really need to take a book about cooking. Doubt we're going to be doing much of that, besides I haven't used it in years so I don't think it's going to be essential.

I put the book back on the shelf and turned around to see that Percy was looking through my suitcase. Even worse, he'd found the little secret compartment (which was actually just a rip on the bottom of my suitcase.

"What's this Wise Girl?" He smirked as he held up a worn picture of me and him at the beach. He had his arm around and we were both laughing at god knows what. Oh and if you're wondering who took that picture, it was Silena (duh, who else).

"Erm… I - uh - it's a picture", I went to go take it off of him, but he held it above his head and was still smirking at my face, which was now bright red.

"Yeah I know it's a picture", his face got closer to mine and he put the picture back in the suitcase.

"Good, at least there's hope for you", I retorted and I looked up and saw he was smiling. I smiled back and leaned towards him.

He was so close I could feel his breath on me, I took a little shuffle forward.

Apparently that was the wrong move because I tripped, fell on Percy and we both toppled to the ground. And worst of all, he ended upon top of me and now he was closer than ever. The tip of his nose brushed against mine and his hands were in my hair. I couldn't take it anymore, I was just about to close the distance when he did it for me.

Seaweed Brain kissed me… HE actually kissed ME. And it was better than I thought it would be. His lips were soft and fit mine perfectly, my hands reached up and entwined around his neck: pulling him closer to me and keeping him there.

And then commence the most embarrassing moment of my life.

"Annabeth, are you there? I came to help you - OHMYGODSANNABETHOHMYGODS!"

Percy and I quickly broke apart and stood up.

"We were just erm…" I started explaining, but was cut off by Silena.

"It finally happened! Ohmigods I need to tell my mum! I'll just leave you guys to it", she went to go leave but Percy and I went up to her, dragged her back inside and sat her down on my bed.

"You won't be telling anyone about this!" Percy growled.

"But I-" I glared at Silena and she stopped talking.

After a while of glaring and shouting she finally agreed not to tell anyone.

"Ugh! Fine, whatever. I won't tell anybody!" She pouted and crossed her arms, looking like a two year old.

"You can go then…" I gestured towards the door and she looked more than happy to leave.

After she was gone there was an awkward silence between me and Percy. Great! Now it's going to be awkward whenever I see him. I didn't want that, so I decided to fix everything.

"Hey listen. About what happened… I think we should just forget about it." I was staring at my feet when I said this, but I peaked up at his face and wished I hadn't. He showed several emotions: confusion, anger, sadness, hurt and the blank. I got the urge to just go over there and hug him, so I balled my hands up and put them behind my back.

Percy cleared his throat and spoke quietly. "Uh… yeah sure. If that's what you want…"

I nodded sharply and bit down on my lip so I wouldn't cry. And with that he gave me a small smile and whispered, "See ya later Wise Girl."

And then he left.

* * *

 **Annnnd that's it! Sorry it's a bit short, I just wanted to get another chapter up.**

 **Also, Hogwarts POV's next chapter.**

 **(BTW ty for the great reviews, it makes me so happy!)**

 _ **Byeee ^-^**_


End file.
